My Neighbor is a Warlock
by Writing Inu
Summary: Magnus had a cat like grin on his face. "Hi neighbor!" "Oh, I know you." Her eyes narrowed. "You're the guy upstairs always throwing the large parties." He winked at her flirtatiously. "Magnus Bane, Kagome darling."


Just something quick I whipped up. (I know it's a bit trashy, cause I didn't edit it but, I might make it a little series.)

I've been obsessed with Mortal Instruments lately... I've been taking a break with my other fic, so here ya go!

* * *

She had felt it the minute she exited the convenience store. A demonic aura. Her instincts were kicking in, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. But before her aura began rising to the threat, she contained it. She pretended to look casual and checked her wristwatch.

11:02 P.M.

She weighed her options. She could make her aura rise dangerously to scare away the predator, assuming they were cowards, or, she thought, as she began to walk briskly, if that didn't work she'd had to go about with the other option.

Her cobalt eyes scanned her surroundings. For the most part, the neighborhood was empty and asleep, only the bright full moon and the occasional street lamp lighting her way back home.

Feeling the aura advancing on her now, she turned around to throw 2 sutras in their direction. The slips of paper pierced through the air and landed spot on the target.

Kagome broke out into a run, after hearing a yowl of pain. Her instincts were screaming at her now, to kill the demon. A bead of sweat began to trickle down her temple. Making a sharp turn, she saw her apartment in the distance. She knew there was a small alleyway next to it. If she could get there in time, it wouldn't be a problem killing whatever was after her.

The steps behind her were louder now and she felt their breath on her neck. She forced herself to run faster but it wasn't enough.

A scream fell past her lips when a large paw threw her into a brick wall. Filled with dizziness, she clutched her head with one hand and, with the other, shot the demon with her purification powers, hearing hisses afterwards.

Balancing herself on two feet, she looked to see what happened and this was when she got a good luck at the thing. The demon was hairless and with fours legs, each with their own set of sharp claws. The foul thing's face had melted off into a puddle of goop on the pavement. And she stared in horror as the goop began to move towards one leg and climbed up, making squelching noises along the way.

Anticipating what would happen next, she sped into the dark alley and began to look for something she could use as a weapon. _Anything_.

Just as she spotted a crowbar, she felt claws digging in between her shoulder blades and them being dragged down her back. Screaming and twisting in pain, she felt her fingertips grasp the cool metal. That's when she poured a mass amount of her energy into the crowbar and painfully twisted her body to swing it at the demon.

The crowbar fell out of her hands. The weight of the hairless creature had disappeared but she didn't know if she killed it. At least she was lying on her back, the miko thought ruefully. The pressure would minimize the bleeding Her consciousness was slipping away and, before she knew it, she blacked out.

* * *

"Magnus, she's a _mundane_." Isabelle said for the upteenth time.

"For the last time, she's _not_."

"Then what else could she be, huh? She's not a shadowhunter, vampire, faerie, warlock, werewolf; need I go on?"

While the two bickered away, Alec took the time to look around the living space of the person he and Izzy had saved. To be honest, there really wasn't much to look at. It was a studio apartment with minimal house decor. Even so, there was a desk with interesting objects sitting on the mahogany surface. He picked up a small dagger and let it twirl in his hands.

"Guys, she's waking up." Clary whispered loudly from the foot of the bed.

Alec gently placed the dagger back on the desk and walked over to where everyone was gathered.

The bandaged figure that had been lying in bed the past half hour had finally began to stir. Her eyes had blinked slowly, revealing electric blue orbs. If it weren't for the fact that she was of Asian descent, her striking eyes and onyx hair would've made Alec question her connection to a Lightwood.

"She looks like Alec and Isabelle." The redhead quietly said.

The girl's eyes turned as wide as saucers. As if the thought occurred to the girl on the bed, that there were complete strangers in her home, she shot up and backed away until her body hit the headboard of the bed frame. In response, the two Lightwood siblings followed into their defensive stances, hands on their weapons.

"Who are you?"

Magnus had a cat like grin on his face. "Hi neighbor!" The miko stared wide eyed as he kept on talking. "My friends and I saw you outside getting attacked and lent a hand."

"Oh, I know you." Her eyes narrowed. "You're the guy upstairs always throwing the large parties."

He winked at her flirtatiously. "Magnus Bane, Kagome darling."

"Um, well thanks, I guess, for saving me," the girl looked down at her body, "and wrapping me up too."

"Of course, anyone would to thankful to the hero that saved them from death." He smirked.

"Magnus, can you just ask what you want from the mundane?"

"Izzy," Alec scolded, "be patient."

"You saw that that was a demon, right?" Magnus prodded.

Kagome nodded slowly, suspicious of the man. His smile grew.

"For saving you, I need a favor."

Isabelle snorted, but Magnus paid no heed.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful to you," she motioned behind Magnus, "and your friends for saving my life, but what makes you think you can just boss me around like that, doing you favors."

"Aww, but I heard that the Shikon no Miko was beautiful, as she was kind." He purred.

Kagome went rigid. It wasn't until then, did she realize her neighbor had slit golden pupils, like a cat.


End file.
